Cheapest Vacation
by RE4P3R
Summary: Sasami goes camping with the gang to a small island in America. At the same time, a boy and his stuffed tiger are left there to gain character. Wrote this a while back, will revise soon. Please Read & Review. Tenchi, Calvin & Hobbes xover. Reformatted.
1. Exile and I shouldn't have read that

Note: I wrote this a while back, before my writing skills improved, so this is kind of rough. I plan to revise it sometime when I'm not making sequels. Also, some chapters are rather short, so I'll be pairing smaller ones together.

New Note: I didn't realize Microsoft Office formatting barely carried over, so i've reformatted this in OpenOffice, I hope this carries over. This is REFORMATTED, not REVISED.

--

Cheapest Vacation

--

_**Chapter one, Exile?**_

" Why do you always pick camping?" Tenchi asked his father.

"It's cheap, and I'm not on paid leave." Nobuyuki answered. They were in the living room, and they, only they, knew about the trip. Everyone else was doing the usual. Except Ryoko. Instead of lounging, she was off in the fields wondering where Tenchi was.

"Do we have enough? I know Grandpa will stay to watch the house, but seven people?" Tenchi complained.

" I already got a larger tent, sleeping bags, food, and emergency things. There all ready to go. I have to ask Washu to find us a spot, though. All the camp sites in Japan are full." Nobuyuki stated.

--

Some time later

--

"...and I thought it would be perfect way to get out of the house!" Nobuyuki explained during dinner.

" Um, I don't want be rude, Mr. Masaki, but...what's camping?" Mihoshi asked. Tenchi and Nobuyuki eye's twitched.

"It's a form of exile." Ryoko answered.

"Actually, It's a vacation in the woods." Nobuyuki said.

" Oh, you mean wilderness survival!" Ayeka said cheerfully.

"Uh, not quite." Tenchi said.

--

Somewhere halfway around the world.

--

"Were going camping on that island AGAIN!" Calvin yelled.

"Calvin, you didn't listen to me. I said _you're_ going." his father replied.

"Huh...I...you...mom...not going...myself?" Calvin was dumbfounded.

" For a month. I got the camp ranger to check up on you every few days. My father did the same thing, and your mother and I think it will be a great way to build character." his father stated. The now ten year old Calvin bolted to his room.

" Hobbes, dad went crazy! He's going to exile us on that island!" Calvin said.

"Are you sure? Did he say that?" Hobbes, the tiger, asked.

"Well, he didn't say he was going to exile us, but he said a month there! And he got some guy to make sure we don't escape!" Calvin said.

"Did you say a month?" Hobbes asked.

" Yeah, and mom and dad won't be there! Wait, camping by ourselves, mom and dad can't ground me, and I still have those leftover fireworks and that can of spray paint, Hobbes, I got an idea!" Calvin said, grinning.

"Calvin, you leave tomorrow, get packed." his mother yelled upstairs. Calvin dug out his duffel bag. He grabbed a small box labeled "Vandal's Kit", put it in his duffel bag, and threw some clothes on top. He then put his CD player, batteries, CD's, a 1998 laptop (his dad gave it to him when he got a new one.), and some candy.

"This is going to be a good trip..."

--

Back on the other side of the world

--

Nobuyuki was standing next to Washu outside her laboratory.

"I found a spot. The weather is a little strange, but I can fix that." Washu said.

" Where is it then?" Nobuyuki asked.

" In America. Just say the word and I'll transport us there." Washu stated.

"I wanted to leave in about a week." Nobuyuki said.

"Then it's settled." Washu replied.

--

_**Ch. 2, "I shouldn't have read that..."**_

--

"Calvin, the island does get a little boring after a while. I would bring some books with." Calvin's father said. Calvin shrugged and walked to his room. He grabbed a stack of books by his bed. He then shuffled down the stairs. His father took them and looked over them. "Survival Guide, you're thinking ahead. That builds character. Hmmm..." his father said. He pulled out four books with similar covers. "Bigfoot, true accounts. Chupacabra, true accounts. Jersey Devil, true accounts. UFOs and aliens, true accounts." his father stated, glancing at Calvin.

"Dad, don't worry. I won't get scared shi..." Calvin started to say.

"Calvin, what did I say about using language like that?" his father asked.

" Don't use it till I enlist in a service or I get put in a nursing home." Calvin answered.

" Yes, but I meant till your out of the house." his dad said. Calvin's face brightened. " I meant when you move away. Don't twist things around." his father stated. Calvin narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." he said quickly. He took his duffel bag to the car and dragged Hobbes. His mom was already in there.

" We'll be stopping at a McDonalds later. And I don't want to hear you say you're just like your 'Squee' friend, either." she said.

--

Later...

--

Calvin was sitting with Hobbes in a McDonalds. His mom was ordering food and his dad went to the bathroom. He looked to the side and saw a suggestion box. He smirked. He grabbed a slip of paper that was next to it, grabbed the pen that was chained to the box.

'Calvin the truth teller was informing the restraunt of a dire emergency'

--  
BEWARE! Ronald Mcdonald is  
a 'padoofyle'! Arrest him!  
Can the virus kill the Grimace?  
Nothing can kill the Grimace!  
-important customer

--

Calvin passed the note to Hobbes. Hobbes read it.

" It's gold! Put it in!" Hobbes whispered. Calvin dropped the note in the box.

--

Later...

--

"We're here, Calvin! Get your stuff!" his father stated. Calvin took off his and Hobbes headphones (he bought one of those double jacks) while humming Tom Sawyer. He got out and looked around.

"No one is here but us Hobbes, as usual." Calvin stated. His father was talking to some guy who looked like he was in his 20's. His father then walked over.

"The ranger let us borrow the motor boat. I also got you something, Calvin." his father said, walking to the car. He opened the back and pulled out a two by three box. " I got this fishing kit a few day's ago. Look at this." His father opened the box and pulled out a rod that was about a foot long. He pushed a button and it expanded to five feet. He took out a three-pronged tip and screwed it on. "Titanium. Spring-loaded. You can fish with this like the native americans did!" his father exclaimed, "There is some bait in here to attract fish. It also has a pan, a pot, some cups, cocoa mix, and a book that tells you how to fry up fish! It's perfect!"

His father then unscrewed the tip, put both hands on each side of the rod, and squeezed it back to its normal size. He put it back in the box and gave it to Calvin. "The ranger said that there is running water and electricity installed, so you don't have to use bottled water for cocoa." his father said, "I got some food from the store yesterday. It's all dry stuff, so don't worry about a cooler." They then walked to the boat, his mother stayed in the car ("I'm not stepping foot on that piece of floating dirt."). At the island, Calvin looked around.

"Not much has changed. I see the water tap, and a first aid kit above it." Calvin said.

"You know how to set up a tent, right?" His father asked.

"Yeah, and I know it won't fall down, like the one you set up to showed me." Calvin answered. Calvin got out of the boat, and his father started to leave.

"I'll see you in a month." his father yelled, waving. Calvin waved back.

"Let's find a spot for the tent." Hobbes said. After much walking, Calvin found a spot.

"There's one of those outdoor plug-in things!" Calvin exclaimed. It was black, had four outlets, and had a plastic disc on top to keep rain away. He set the tent up in front, but off to the left of it. "I want to try out that spear-thing." Calvin said to Hobbes.

--

On a dock...

--

Calvin was not having any luck. He used all his bait, but nothing swam up.

"This bait sucks!" Calvin yelled. He stormed off. Hobbes stayed on the dock for a few seconds, and then followed Calvin, grinning. A bunch of fish swam up and ate the bait.

--

That night...

--

"...Theodore Roosevelt wrote an account told to him by a hunter. He said him and a friend went beaver trapping. During the whole stay, they felt like they were being watched. On the last day, the hunter went to grab the horses they arrived on, but when he came back, the friend was killed. His neck was snapped and had a huge bite mark on it. Large footprints walked away from the corpse. The hunter fled, leaving everything but the horses." Calvin read. A bird flew over the tent and screeched. Calvin jumped. "What was that!" he whispered.

"Maybe it's a Bigfoot, looking for a kill!" Hobbes whispered back. They didn't sleep that night.


	2. Hi  AHHH! & Inexperienced Spelunking

_**Ch. 3 "Hi."-" AHHHHH!"**_

_**--**_

"God I'm starved. Do you want anything, Hobbes?" Calvin asked as he got out of his sleeping bag. It was mid-morning, and it was Calvin's first good nights rest since hearing the owl, yet he was half asleep still. He grabbed the box of breakfast bars and started to eat. Hobbes was hardly awake and still in his sleeping bag.

"Not now." he said tiredly. Calvin hardly noticed him. He finished the box and left the tent for some water. While filling up his cup by the tap, he heard a whirring sound and quick electrical snap.

" What the hell was that?" He said, wide-awake. He shut the water off, drank his water, and walked back to the tent. " Hobbes. Hobbes. HOBBES!" Calvin yelled, trying to wake him up.

" What?" Hobbes asked.

" I think that ranger's boat got wrecked. I thought I heard it, then I think I heard it short out." Calvin explained.

" Tell me in the afternoon when you know for sure, Sherlock." Hobbes replied. Calvin shrugged and opened a box of Chewy bars.

--

Halfway around the world, sometime after noon.

--

Washu had just finished lunch and entered her lab. A nearby computer was beeping. She walked over and pressed a button.

" Ah, my spybot is back." she said, "No intelligent life found on island. Well that's good news." She walked over to an experiment she was working on, unbeknownst that the spybot computer was set on sarcastic.

--

The next morning, a little bit before dawn

--

" So what's the plan, Dad?" Tenchi asked. They were all gathered outside with all of the camping gear.

"We eat at the campsite, of course." Nobuyuki said.

"Okay, are we all set now?" Washu asked. There was a collective murmur of yes. " Okay then." Washu typed on her holo-laptop.

--

Halfway around the world, mid-morning

--

The gang appeared somewhere on one side of the island. Washu also had the computer set up the campsite, fire included.

" Why is it all bright out, not dark, like back home?" Mihoshi asked.

" Were in another time zone, Mihoshi." Washu answered. Sasami started making breakfast while everyone else looked around. Tenchi went in the tent to try to regain some lost hours of sleep.

" Hmm. Washu made the tent larger." Tenchi observed. It now had separate rooms marked off for everyone, a main room, and a bath/toilet room.

" Tenchi, don't sleep the day in. I got some coffee for you." Nobuyuki said, walking in the tent. He gave Tenchi a cup. " Like the tent? I had Washu work on it."

" It's fine, Dad." Tenchi said.

--

On the other side of the island

--

Calvin woke up from the smell of cooking. He rubbed his eyes and sniffed the air.

" Must be my imagination." he concluded. He looked around for some food. " Dang, I ate it all yesterday. Better check the smell out." he said. He then yawned. " Maybe later." he said, and went back to sleep.

--

A few hours later, on the other side of the island.

--

Breakfast was over, and Sasami stored all the left-overs of the miso soup (just a bowl). Nobuyuki had dragged Tenchi along for fishing, and Ryoko and Ayeka followed. Washu had set up some traps around the camp site (" I want to see what kind of animals inhabit this island.") and was now in the tent, examining some poison ivy. Mihoshi had asked Sasami earlier if she wanted to play a new board game she bought, and they were going to play it in the tent. After Sasami stored the food, she found Mihoshi setting it up in the tent.

" It's called 'Pass the Pigs'. You're supposed to roll these little rubber pigs and get points on how they land." Mihoshi said, looking at the instruction booklet.

--

On the other side of said island

--

Calvin woke up again, and the smell was faint, but still there.

" Hobbes, wake up." Calvin said, shaking Hobbes.

" What?" he asked. He then sniffed the air. " What's that smell?"

" I think someone is on the island. Were out of food, so I thought we could mosey on over to whoever's campsite and get some." Calvin said. He put some clothes on, got his shoes, and left the tent with Hobbes. " It should be in... that direction." Calvin said, pointing. After thirty minutes of walking, they found a tent, a fire, and a cooler. Calvin put his finger on his mouth and tiptoed to the cooler. Calvin lifted the top up and nearly yelled out. " Hobbes, look at this thing! You could put five cows in here!" Calvin whispered. He grabbed a nearby bowl covered in saran rap that was still warm. " Look, it's some kind of soup. Smells pretty good." Calvin whispered. He took the saran rap off and sipped some. " Try this, Hobbes! It's better than anything I have ever had before!" Calvin said quietly. Hobbes drank some.

" This is good." he said. They both drank it until there was a little left. A raccoon came nearby.

" Hey, I bet he would like some." Calvin said. He set the bowl down and the raccoon cautiously neared and lapped up a little. Suddenly, a twig snapped. "Quick, someone's coming! Let's go!" Calvin said. They ran off stealthily in the woods, oblivious to the large metal ball that was behind them. The raccoon still drank the contents of the bowl, as the metal tentacles shot out from the ball.

--

About twenty minutes later

--

Calvin finally reached his tent, and sat down inside, out of breath.

" That...was...a little...scary." he panted. He then thought of something. " Wasn't there a cave we passed on our way back here?" he asked.

" Yeah, I think." Hobbes answered.

" We should try to find it, in case we need a quick escape from whoever's camping here." Calvin said. Hobbes shrugged, and then nodded in agreement. They left their tent, and started looking.

--  
_'Safari Joe, with his companion, Savanna John, are in search of the hidden cave, "Tooakanon". It is said that this cave held tribe members and treasure when the need arised. While searching for this elusive cave, Safari Joe decides to sing his favorite traveling ditty.'_

_--_

On the other side of the island (this is getting old real fast)

--

Sasami had decided to explore the island with Ryo-ohki after beating Mihoshi five times. After wandering around for ten minutes she heard singing.

_Ah-ah-ahh-ah, ah-ah-ahh-ah  
We come from the land of the ice and snow  
from the midnight sun where the hot springs blow  
The hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new lands  
To fight the horde, and sing and cry " Valhalla, I am coming."  
On we sweep with, with the threshing oar  
our only goal will be the western shore_

Sasami followed the singing till it was on the other side of a bush. She then saw a hand push it aside followed by a blonde kid.

"Hello." Sasami said. The kid stopped singing, and yelled out in surprise.

--

_**Ch. 4, Inexperienced Spelunking**_

--

"My name is Sasami, what's yours?" Sasami asked. Calvin was recovering from his shock.

"Uh, uhhhh, Calvin..." he said. Hobbes had turned to stuffed animal form when he sensed danger, and Ryo-ohki was dead still (See TMiL 1, Train scenes.).

"What was that song you..." Sasami started to say.

"WOW! YOU GOT YOUR HAIR DYED! AND YOU GOT RED CONTACTS, TOO! COOL!" Calvin said, "My mom won't let me dye my hair, or get contacts."

"What do you mean? I didn't die my hair, or have contacts." Sasami said.

"Righhhhht." Calvin mocked.

" I'm serious." Sasami said, getting a little annoyed.

" No one in the existence of human beings has had blue hair. Red eyes, on the other hand, are common with albino people. You're not an albino." Calvin explained. Sasami sighed.

"But I am telling the truth." she said.

"Whatever." Calvin replied, rolling his eyes.

" By the way, what was that song you were singing?" Sasami asked.

"The Immigrant song, by Led Zeppelin." Calvin answered.

" I've never heard of them before." Sasami said.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF THE GREATEST ROCK BAND EVER TO GRACE THE WORLD!?" Calvin yelled. Sasami shook her head.

"My god, is this the first time you've gone out into the world?" Calvin asked sarcastically.

" What are you doing out here, though?" Sasami asked.

" Lookin' for a cave I saw." Calvin said.

" Don't you need a rope?" Sasami asked.

"What for..." Calvin asked suspiciously.

" Are you planning to go in?" Sasami asked.

" Yeah, why?" Calvin asked.

" You need a rope so you don't get lost. " Sasami answered.

" I have one back at my camp." Calvin said.

" I'll go with you, exploring a cave sounds fun!" Sasami said.

"Fine." Calvin said.

--

A few minutes later...

--

" Here's my tent. You can read one of my books while I look for a rope. I'm sure my dad gave me one." Calvin said. As he shifted stuff around, Sasami looked at the stack of books.  
'Hmm, a lot of stuff I have never heard of. The Hobbit, Akira, a survival book. What's this?' Sasami thought, and picked up a small book, ' Aliens and U.F.O.'s, true accounts.'. Sasami flipped through the book, and had suppressed a few laughs. There were things about "Grays" who had large eyes and hardly any facial features. There were no such inhabitants of the universe, and closest thing to the descriptions were Biohazard suits used by scientists. The spacecrafts in the book would never be able to fly, and looked a little ridiculous.

"Found it. Oh, you're looking at my U.F.O. book. I saw a U.F.O. once." Calvin said. Sasami paid little attention. " Strange thing about it though, was that parts of it looked like wood." Calvin said.  
'Uh oh,' Sasami thought,' it was either Ayeka or Mom, Dad, and Funhao'.

" I also saw one just a month ago. It was white and spiky lookin'." Calvin said.

" Uh, why don't we look for that cave?" Sasami said quickly.

--

After some hiking...

--

"Here it is." Calvin said. He tied the rope to a rock. He then tied the rope around his waist and gave it to Sasami. She tied it around her waist. " I hope there are no bigfeet in there." Calvin said.

" What are bigfeet?" Sasami asked.

"Big hairy ape things that smell bad and may be dangerous." Calvin said. Calvin turned on a flashlight, and they entered the cave.


	3. Death of a Tent & Welcome to Paradise

_**Ch. 5, Death of a tent**_

_**--**_

" Those are stalactites, and these are stalagmites." Calvin explained. They were about five minutes in the cave.

" How do you remember? I always have a hard time." Sasami asked.

" Well, for stalactites, I think of the T as one pointing down, and the M for stalagmites as two pointing up." Calvin said, "Hey, you know that show, Ripley's believe it or not? Some guy made an organ in a cave by carving the rock."

"Wow." Suddenly, the rope became taught.

"Aw crap, this as far as we go." Calvin said.

--

After a little bit of backtracking

--

"That cave didn't have a lot in there." Calvin said.

"I thought it was fun. The cave by my house only goes to this pool of water, and it's a straight walk, no twists or turns like that one." Sasami said.

"Say, have you ever seen _The Exorcist_?" Calvin said with a grin.

--

About 35 minutes later

--

"This is all true?" Sasami asked. They were watching the movie on Calvin's laptop.

"Well, kinda. It was a boy possessed, not a girl." Calvin said. Suddenly, there was a faint yell, and a few seconds later an explosion hit a tree next to the tent. It fell and destroyed part of the tent. By some miracle, nothing was damaged (except the tent) and no one was hurt. The tree hit the end of the tent, landing next to Calvin's sleeping bag. Calvin stared at the tree, and Sasami thanked Tsunami, and was mad at Ryoko (who else?). "What the hell happened?" Calvin asked.

"Uhh, Umm, Ball Lightning! It must have hit the tree!" Sasami said nervously. 'Let him buy it, let him buy it.' Sasami thought.

" I've heard of ball lightning doing stuff like this! Wow!" Calvin said, "But now I got no where to sleep."

"Uhh, maybe you can stay at my tent." Sasami said.

"Uh, okay." Calvin said. Sasami got up and grabbed Ryo-ohki (still acting like a stuffed animal).

"I'll just have to tell everyone back at camp." Sasami then walked off. When the coast was clear, Hobbes became alive again.

"That thing that she had, It's alive! It started walking around and sniffing all over the place when you went to that cave." Hobbes said.

"Right Hobbes, and my parents bought me at the flea market." Calvin said.

"I'm serious." Hobbes said.

--

About three minutes away from the Masaki camp

--

"Something's funny about that stuffed animal?"

"Miya!"

"But I didn't notice a thing."

"Miya meow!"

"Oh well, I hope Mr. Masaki is alright with the idea." After some walking, Sasami entered the camp. Nobuyuki and Tenchi were sitting at a table (Washu set one up) and were covered in soot. " Did Ryoko and Ayeka get in another fight?" Sasami asked, already knowing the answer.

" Yeah, but they stopped when one of the blasts hit in front of us. But they already did enough damage. One blast went into the woods, and another on destroyed some boats over on the shore by a small shack." Tenchi said.

"Well, you know that blast that went in the woods?" Sasami asked.

"Yeah?" Tenchi said, not liking where this was going.

" Well, I met another camper, and it destroyed his tent." Sasami said.

"Oh no." Tenchi said, and put his forehead on the table.

"Well, now he does not have a place to sleep, and I thought, Why not here?" Sasami said.

"Well, the more the merrier." Nobuyuki said. Sasami went back to Calvin's tent.

--

_**Ch. 6 Welcome to Paradise**_

--

Sasami had arrived at Calvin's tent (or the remains) as he finished repacking his stuff.

"It's okay, they said it would be fine." Sasami said. Calvin jumped slightly, as he did not hear her when she walked up.

" Cool. I still can't believe I saw ball lightning. That was awesome!" Calvin exclaimed.

" Yeah, that was, uh, pretty incredible..." Sasami said nervously. "...Lets go, there should be enough room in my tent."

--

Half hour later

--

They arrived at the edge of the camp, and no one was around. " Well, I guess my sister must be with Tenchi, and Ryoko wouldn't be far. Mr. Masaki might be with them, too. Mihoshi must still be asleep, and Washu's still doing who knows what." Sasami explained as they walked up to the tent. Calvin was amazed as he entered the tent.

"WOW, THIS THING IS HUGE!!" he exclaimed.

"That's a, uh, optical illusion. It only looks big..." Sasami lied, hoping he would buy this one. They walked into one of the smaller rooms. "...This is where my sister and I sleep. You can set your stuff here."

"Sure, I'm kinda tired, I think I'll take a nap." Calvin said. Sasami nodded and walked off. He opened his bag and pulled out his sleeping bag. "You can stop stowing away, where in here." Calvin said to Hobbes. Hobbes climbed out of the duffel bag and stretched.

" I hate it in there..." Hobbes said. Calvin did not hear him, for he had already fallen asleep.

--

A few hours later

--

Calvin woke up and saw Hobbes had also napped. He got up and walked outside where he saw Sasami and a strange older woman with purple hair. He couldn't hear what they were saying, so he went around into the woods and hid behind a tree, directly behind the two.

" I'm just worried sister, he said he saw a tree ship. It could have been yours, or Dad's."

" Well, we haven't been as discreet as I had hoped, but we've made up for it. I just hope Mihoshi or that demon don't blunder and expose us, and I can see them doing so."

"Please don't call Ryoko a demon, Ayeka. It makes her seem evil, and she's a nice person."

" Around you, maybe. But we are getting off track. If he finds out, it could jeopardize how we live here, and you know Earth is not ready for its realization of Jurai. Once they find out the way it was planned, this planet opens up to many other planets, and vice versa. They still have years to go before Father makes contact."

"I know, could you pass me some of that seasoning, this fish is just about ready." Calvin couldn't believe his ears. His new friend was an alien, and from the way it sounded, they were royalty.

"Hmm, looks like we got an eavesdropper." Calvin heard someone say behind him. He spun around and came face to face, so to say, with another woman. Only she was upside down. Calvin looked and saw she was floating.

" HOLY S..." he said as he jumped back, only to hit his head on a tree. He passed out cold.

" What was that!?" Ayeka yelled. Ryoko floated out of the woods with Calvin strewn over her shoulder.

"Sasami's little friend here was listening in on your conversation. I think he heard everything." Ryoko said.

" We should get him to Washu, that looks like a bad bump on his head." Sasami said as she pointed to the golf ball sized lump on the back of his head. So Ryoko floated over to the tent with Sasami behind her, and Ayeka worried. 'Did he hear everything?' she thought.


	4. Memories & Missing Fingers

_**Ch. 7 Memories**_

_**--**_

Calvin woke up in a strange room, he couldn't see any walls and it was dark. He saw that he was lying on some strange sleeping bag, and a he wore a medical mask that was attached to a small machine above his head. He took it off and got up, feeling slightly woozy, but it wore off. Having no idea where he was, he started walking off in one direction. After what seemed like an hour, he saw a number of display cases separated out into groups. He went to the nearest one and looked inside it. It contained a human skull with some front teeth missing; a small card was in front of it, containing some strange symbols. He decided it must be a label. Looking at the skull reminded him of something that happened a few years ago.

--

3 years earlier

--

"Listen shrimp, I want your money _now_" said a large kid who appeared to be a little old to be in the second grade. He had Calvin cornered in an empty area of school.

"Moe, I'm not giving you my money today." Calvin said.

"You asked for it..." Moe said.

--

One hour later

--

Calvin sat in the school office with a fat lip and a black eye. However, he held two teeth in his hand that did not belong to him. How he got the strength to punch them out of Moe's mouth he would never know. He looked and saw Moe walking out of the Principal's office with a red cloth in his mouth (it used to be white) and was accompanied by his father, a large man who looked _very_ angry. Calvin later found out that Moe was moved to ALC for "unacceptable behavior" while he got off scott free due to self-defense.

--

Present

--

Calvin smiled as he rubbed the scar on his right hand caused by Moe's teeth. Calvin moved on to another display case. It contained a small model of what appeared to be a ship made out of wood. Calvin thought back to when he saw something like this...

--

Two years earlier

--

Many reports of strange things happening in Japan were on global news. The first of these events was when a school blew up, followed by a strange object in the sky. Hours later, something hit a bridge, and the media said it was a meteor. Then, a large unidentified object was seen around the world. A few weeks later, there were a series of mysterious lights in the sky, followed by, hours later, what appeared to be an explosion. Then every week or two afterward, something was seen leaving the planet, returning later at night. The world went into a UFO scare. Calvin, however, was excited. One night he decided to camp out in his tree house, hoping to see something. He nearly gave up in the end, around midnight, when he saw a large object. What startled him most was that it looked like it was made of wood. It was moving to the west at a great speed, and Calvin cursed himself for forgetting a camera. Nobody believed him though...

--

Present

--

"...Guess I was right." Calvin said aloud with a grin. He moved on to the next case and saw a plastic model of a strange worm. It had many labels with the strange symbols attached to different parts of the worm...

--

4 years earlier

--

"...Mrs. Wormwood, could I please go to the bathroom?" Calvin said. He could almost see the scales in her eyes weighing the situation.

"Fine, but hurry up." she said. He left the classroom and made a beeline to his locker. He opened it and pulled out a paper bag and a rock. He stealthily made his way to the cafeteria. In the kitchen in the back, he could see the lunch lady making a pasta dish. He looked around and tossed the rock at the door leading outside. The lunch lady walked away, muttering something about food delivery being late. He ran up to the pot and dumped his bag of worms into it, mixed it around for good measure, and snuck off. The lunch lady returned and did not notice any changes to the pot.

" Little pests, this should show 'em." she muttered, and spit in the pot. Calvin then realized why his mother gave him a bag lunch every day. Needless to say, lunch was a catastrophe, and no one had a clue who did it, but he was a suspect, along with others.

--

Present

--

"That's a Jurian Tree Worm, it cultivates the soil for all of the Royal Trees. Their usual length is about half a meter." Calvin heard a nasally voice say behind him. He turned around and saw a girl a little bit taller than him with wild red hair.

" Who are you?" he asked. She grinned.

" I am Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" she said in an arrogant tone. " I was the one who treated your concussion." she than said. Calvin was puzzled,

"Oooookay," he said, "um, what's going on?".

"Well, you hit your head on a tree after my daughter startled you. Apparently, you were listening in on Sasami and Ayeka's conversation."

"Wait, what do you mean that woman was your daughter, she's older than you!" Washu hit Calvin on the head with a fan marked 'WRONG!!'

"Actually, I am older than her, I just made myself look younger."

"Oooookay, so, are you..."

"Not from Earth, Correct. Tenchi and his father are the only ones in our group who were raised on Earth, and only his father is a full-blooded Earther."

"Okay, uh..."

"A lot to take in, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Give it a moment." "

Were those symbols on the cards..."

"An alien language, yes and no. It's Jurian standard, or Japanese, in your terms."

"Why..."

"Is it like that? Because myself and the others usually speak it."

" Then why..."

" Are we speaking English? Well, I learned it the hard way, as for the others, let's just say I slipped something in their food a while back. Looks like it worked." Washu then cackled. Calvin was wondering if meeting her was good or bad. He hoped for the former.

--

_**CH. 8 Missing Fingers**_

--

Calvin was getting a little annoyed at the fact that Washu kept finishing his sentences, but decided not to say anything, not knowing what she might do. She kept talking about some "Language Serum" but lost him as soon as she said "Eukaryotic Cell Swapping". He was wondering how long he would stand there when he saw Sasami look around and run up.

" There you are, I was hoping nothing happened to you!" Sasami said.

" Don't worry, all the dangerous animals are on floor three, were still on floor one." Washu said. Sasami grabbed Calvin's arm and dragged him off while waving at Washu.

"Hope to see you at dinner!" Sasami yelled.

" I'll see you later then." Washu said. After gaining some distance, Sasami stopped.

" She didn't do anything to you, did she?" Sasami whispered. Calvin shook his head.

" No, why?"

" Well, I trust Washu, but sometimes she is a little...eccentric."

" You mean crazy?"

" She does call herself a mad scientist."

--

A little later...

--

They had left the lab quickly, however, Calvin had lingered at some displays.

" I hope you don't think I'm weird." Sasami said.

" It's not every day you meet a family of aliens." Calvin commented. Sasami frowned.

" But hey, I thinks it's kinda cool," he quickly said, " so what do you have to do around here?"

" Not much, I brought some board games. Why don't we see what everyone else is doing?" Sasami said. They looked around outside and saw Ryoko napping on the table Washu set up. Aeka left a note stating she was washing some of her clothes in the lake, since Washu had not set up a washing system. Tenchi and his father were nowhere to be found, so Sasami decided they were off fishing again. Sasami went back inside and checked Mihoshi's room (she was still sleeping). Calvin went and got a moderate sized box from his bag. He was waiting outside when Sasami came back out (she was cleaning up the game they left earlier). Calvin had a grin on his face (you know, The Grin) and Sasami was puzzled. " What's in the box?" she asked warily.

" Well, since your friend over there on the table jumped me, I decided to have a little payback." he said, and rattled the box. He opened it up and Sasami looked in. It contained a menagerie of fireworks; firecrackers, bottle rockets, ladyfingers, cherry bombs, m-80's, the works. He pulled out an M-80 and dug out a suspicious lighter from his pocket, it was white with a red crab.

" YOU DIDN'T TAKE THA..mmmph!" Sasami started to say before Calvin covered her mouth.

"SHHHH! Don't wake her up. Yeah I took it from her lab, I don't have any matches." Calvin whispered.

" But who knows what that could do!" Sasami said frantically.

" Lets find out!" Calvin said eagerly. He lit the M-80 and tossed it under the table. A loud pop was heard a few seconds later.

" AHHHH!" Ryoko yelled as she jumped from her slumber. Sasami had ran and hid behind a tree. Calvin was in doubled over laughing as she flew over steaming. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" she screamed.

" An M-80!" Calvin said grinning. Sasami had a headache from watching this. ' He must be an idiot!' she thought.

" Really? I thought those were illegal in America." Ryoko said, surprisingly calm (she would never intentionally hurt a kid, you think she would start now?).

" They're the weaker type." Calvin said.

" Say, could I borrow one of them?" Ryoko asked. He dug one out of his box and held it out. She took it and disappeared, which startled Calvin. About ten seconds later he heard a small pop, followed by the loudest yell he had ever heard.

" YOU FOUL WRETCHED DEMON! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!" he heard a female voice scream. Sasami, still behind the tree for shelter, sighed. Ryoko reappeared laughing.

" Thanks kid," she said, and ruffled Calvin's hair, " your not half bad." she then went off to the cooler, pulled out a large bottle, and went into the tent. " Tell me when Tenchi's back." she said over to Sasami, who had just now ventured from her hiding spot.

" Okay Ryoko." she said.

" Does something like this happen everyday?" Calvin asked as Aeka stormed into the tent with her hair smoking.

" Yeah." Sasami sighed.


	5. Joke Ch A, Blunders, and Hell

_**Joke Ch. A: Breaking the 4th wall**_

_**--**_**  
**Calvin tapped away on his old laptop, on his awful Wi Fi net hookup, with Sasami behind his shoulder.

" So, how long do you think it will take? I want to find out who's been keeping us on this island for 2 years!" Sasami said angrily.

" Hold on, thanks to Washu's hack program, I've found his IP address," Calvin replied," He's online, but he isn't doing anything. Looks like he's using some program." Calvin hit a few keys and the program name popped up.

" Halo for PC, what's that?" Sasami asked.

" It's a game. Go ask Washu if she can get a copy." Calvin said.

--

A few minutes later...

--

" Okay, so now we just have to find him." Calvin said. Sasami was able to get a copy from Washu, and her own laptop so she could play.

" There he is, Isildur's server..." said Sasami, pointing at the screen.

--

**Welcome Spacemanspiff  
Welcome Ferrouschefchampion710  
Isildur: STOP SPWN KILLIN ME MDR!  
Mrdthrincrntd: heheheheh!  
Irishdustman: some newbs joined...  
Hippydeluxe: wath ur back stormy...  
Stormykitty was killed by Hippydeluxe  
Stormykitty: i hate you  
Spacemanspiff: Are you Mr Death?  
Irishdustman was killed by Isildur  
Mrdthrincrntd: Yeah, who wants to know?  
Ferrouschefchampion710 was killed by Irishdustman  
Ferrouschefchampion710: HEY!!  
Spacemanspiff: Your fic  
Hippydeluxe died  
Hippydeluxe: I thght we cld get to the bottom  
Mrdthrincrntd: What?  
Spacemanspiff:finish your fic! I want off this island!  
Ferrouschefchampion710:Me too! i want to see my school friends!  
Hippydeluxe:??  
Stormykitty:What?  
Irishdustman:What's going on?  
Isildur:What the?  
Mrdthrincrntd: Oh crap...**

--

_**Ch. 9: Blunders...**_

--

" I've always wanted to do something like this." Calvin said to Sasami, wiring the last fuses together. He had created a line of fireworks set up to go off like a 4th of July celebration. All that was left was to light the fuse.

" Is this such a good idea, I mean, Mihoshi's right over there, and that only means trouble." Sasami said, pointing off towards the table, where Mihoshi was reading a shojo manga.

" We'll be fine, now, lets start!" Calvin said excitedly. He lit the fuse and stood back. Bottle rockets started flying, firecrackers exploded in succession, and spinners flew all over. Unexpectedly, one spinner flew of course. The noise made Mihoshi look up and...

--

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" sounded loudly from the island. The young college student, hating his temporary job as park ranger (which also entitled him to do boat repair, of which he had no experience in) was startled by this loud sound.

" What in the heck was that?" he said aloud. Too many strange things had happened to make him start to worry. First off, why would a guy abandon his son on an island for a month? Second, what made the boat explode? And third, who made that sound? He knew it couldn't be the kid, so then what was it? He decided right then and there to pick up a copy of "Boat Repair for Morons" and find out what was happening on that island. He turned to run to his car, tripped on the toolbox, and fell in the lake. He sighed loudly.

--

It took Sasami five minutes to calm Mihoshi down, who was running around in circles crying, and pour water on her hair to stop some smoldering. She now sat at the table drinking some warm tea with her hair wrapped up in a towel, still a little fidgety, as Sasami tried to get Mihoshii completely calm. Calvin stood a little ways back, nervously flicking Washu's lighter until...

--

As the park ranger dried himself off, he heard a very loud whoosh from the island. He looked up in time to see a large fireball dissipate in the air. Now he was spooked. He then started looking for his keys.

" I gotta get that book now." he said quietly.

--

Calvin was sitting on the ground, his hand wrapped in bandages, his head covered in large bumps, listening to Washu lecture him about " Prototype safety usage" and " Having a lack of Common Sense" while holding her "punishment" hammer.

" Your almost as worse than Ryoko when she was your age." she finished, and took the remains of the lighter, which Calvin now knew was an "espionage flamethrower" that Washu had developed on a whim. Sasami came over and handed him an ice pack.

"Thanks. You know, your life is more fun than mine is." Calvin said grinning. Sasami sighed.

" Yeah, getting a house repaired every day is fun." she said sarcastically.

" Oh, and how does this happen?" Calvin asked.

" Ryoko and Ayeka fighting. Just recently it was over which soap opera they wanted to watch. Then it changed over to which part of the couch they wanted to sit. And then, Tenchi walked in to grab a jacket." They both sat there a little, and then started laughing.

--

_**Ch. 10: Hell**_

--

While Calvin and Sasami were talking; Mihoshi was looking at her hair in her pocket mirror. With the tips blackened, it was not a look that she enjoyed. So she decided to look in Washu's lab for some "Hair Restoration" shampoo she saw a while back.

--

A few minutes later...

--

Mihoshi was deep in the lab, looking for either the shampoo or Washu, who would at least know where it is. Mihoshi looked around at all the clutter and dust that had gathered in the area.

" I wonder where Washu is... Oh! I know! I look for her where she plays doctor!" Mihoshi said aloud. She then ran, and as predictable as always, tripped on a stray rivet. She fell back screaming with her arms flailing around. She then got back up and ran off. However, if she would've stayed long enough to dust her self off, she would have heard an air hiss, and a sinister low growl...

--

In another part of the lab...

--

Just as Mihoshi thought, Washu was in fact at her "doctor" area, thinking of another scheme to get Tenchi in her lab. ' I want to be original, but I don't want to be too obvious.' thought Washu. She then heard a clatter and a familiar sound.

"Owwwwww..."

Washu groaned. " What now, Mihoshi?" she asked. There was a clatter as Mihoshi got up and walked over to Washu, rubbing her arm.

" Can you tell me where that shampoo is that makes your hair look better?" Mihoshi asked. Washu sighed, reached into her subspace pocket, and pulled out a bottle.

"Here, now can you leave me alone?"

" THANK YOU! Now I just need to find the bath." " (Sigh) I'll show you, besides, Sasami should have finished dinner by now." Washu got up and lead Mihoshi out of the lab. Right at that moment, her computer emitted a small klaxon (look it up) and a message appeared on the computer she was using.  
**WARNING! WARNING!  
UNKNOWN LIFEFORM  
IN LABRATORY,  
PREPARING TO  
CONTAIN...**

**UNABLE TO CONTAIN  
SUGGEST MANUAL  
QUARANTINE  
IMMEDIATLY!  
POSSIBLE THREAT  
TO SURROUNDING  
LIFE...  
REPEAT, POSSiKgOfmH  
FinfsyItmDnrofmsdRIOf  
PGoifoiKFiemfi...  
SHUTTING DOWN...  
...**


	6. B, Critical Situations, Mysteries Reveal

_**Joke Ch. B: .357**_

_**--**_

"Uh, what is that supposed to be?" asked Sasami, looking at the end of the previous post.

" It's something that will cause problems, and thus, a solution is made, and you can go back home. Happy?" a Dark cloaked figure said, typing away at the computer. He paused and looked behind his shoulder. " You know, I could probably write faster if I didn't have THIS pointed at the back of my head." he said as he moved a Magnum away from his head. Washu shoved his hand away and placed the gun back behind his head.

" Less chatting, more typing. When you're finished with this one, you can work on your doomsday story again." she said. Calvin was playing chess with Sasami.

" Your move." he said. Sasami looked away from the monitor and moved her bishop, cornering his king.

" Checkmate." she said. Calvin sighed.

" Do you want to play some Tetris or something? This story may take a while." he said. Sasami looked back over at the monitor, and only saw a few paragraphs.

"Your right. Tetris then?" she asked.

--

_**Ch. 11: Critical Situations...**_

--

Washu decided to take a bath. She decided that a 1 out of 9,999 x 109,999 of the shampoo turning into pure sulphur acid was too good of odds around Mihoshi. ' Besides, better make sure I'm all clean when I get Tenchi in the Lab.' thought Washu. She then cackled loudly.

" Might as well get some work done while I'm here." she said aloud. She tried to summon her Holo-top, but it wouldn't appear. "Hmm, that's odd..." she pondered as she pulled out a small device from her hair. It was a remote that would reboot her entire system. She had only use this once, when she was freed from her captivity aboard the Souja. Her Holo-top appeared, and the Hakubi-Ware screen appeared (along with a little dancing crab). Once her Desktop appeared, her screen started flashing, small warning klaxons whirred, and a window popped up. It took her only a second to read the text. " GOD DAMN IT!" she screamed.  
She was quickly typing away, hoping there was a chance to stop her biggest failure's largest secret. But it was no use. She teleported to where Mihoshi was bathing, only now, Washu was dry and fully clothed. " Mihoshi, get out and get dressed. Quick." said Washu firmly.

" Why? The bottle says Lather, Rinse, Repeat, but I just finished rinse!" whined Mihoshi.

" I DON'T CARE! WE HAVE A SERIOUS SITUATON, AND I NEED TO SEE YOU ARMED AND READY! GET OUT AND GET TO THE TABLE OUTSIDE IMMEDIATELY! NOW, NOW, NOW!" yelled Washu at the top of her lungs. Now, Mihoshi's usual behavior would make you think she wasn't the brightest. Contrary to this belief, she was very smart (having Washu as your Great-Great Grandmother has it's perks, as shown by Mihoshi's "Luck"), with high marks on her exams as proof. She knew that most people thought of her as ditzy, and she liked Tenchi because that wasn't what he saw her as (but that's for another time). Therefore, if Washu ACTUALLY wanted to see Mihoshi with her firearm, the situation must be bad. She wasted no time getting out, drying off, getting dressed, and bolting to her small room for her energy pistol. Meanwhile, Washu was trying to contact Ryoko. After promising an immeasurable amount of sake, Ryoko finally responded.

'What is it?'

'Ryoko, I want you to make sure everyone meets up at the table, safely.'

'Why?'

'Remember the Mystery Zone incident? It's out.'

'WHAT!'

'Mihoshi must have let it out accidentally.'

'I'll kill her...'

'You'll do no such thing; just make sure they are there. I don't want this to get bad. '

'Say no more. What should I do if I see it? Any vitals?'

'You will NOT attack it; I am not losing my only daughter to this thing. If you do see it, run. I think I might have an idea to trap it...'

--

A few minutes later...

--

Calvin and Sasami had walked off into the woods while still talking. Calvin wanted to experiment in making a mine, and Sasami was intrigued in seeing how it worked.

" Most mines are set off by a small amount of weight or a jarring, but some can be set that only a large amount of weight, say, a tank, will set it off." said Calvin. He paused and looked around for a clear spot to set up his makeshift firework mine.

" Do you hear that?" whispered Sasami.

"Hear what?"

"There's nothing. No birds, no wind. It's almost like everything is dead."

"Huh, well I'm sure it's..." A low growl interrupted Calvin. They stood still as they heard something large move up behind them. Ryoko suddenly appeared in front of them, let off an energy blast at the thing behind them, and grabbed both children. She teleported back to the campsite. A translucent field was around the campsite. Calvin grabbed his stomach.

" I think I'm gonna be sick..." he said. His cheeks bulged out, his eyes went wide, and he ran to the fire pit and emptied the contents of his stomach. He bent over the pit to make sure he was done, while he listened to the conversation behind him.

" So what are we dealing with?" he heard who Sasami identified as Tenchi say. " Well, it's an old experiment of Kagato's..."

--

_**Ch. 12: Mysteries Revealed**_

--

"A little after Kagato had sealed me away, he wanted to take an artifact near the tourist destination, Mystery Zone," said Washu, "He originally wanted Ryoko to steal it, but, from what I have gathered, she was resilient, and the bastard gave up on her." Washu beamed proudly at Ryoko, who looked down. "So instead, he sent down a creature he had created, genetically splicing other animals together. What he got was a large, fast, quiet monster, resembling a bipedal reptile, with feline characteristics. He sent it down, and as a punishment, forced Ryoko to see through its eyes. It had murdered and devoured all who were there. Kagato instructed the creature to spare the artifact from harm and to return with it, but instead, it destroyed the artifact. Kagato captured the creature and placed it in storage. After I was released, I placed the creature in an area where I THOUGHT no one would get to it. I was planning to study and dispose of it, but I never got around to it." Washu said, glaring at Mihoshi in the very end.

"Miss Washu, how do you plan to capture this creature?" asked Aeka.

"The same way Kagato did. The creature is going to fall into a solution, similar to liquid nitrogen, in which we can do on of two things: A, we re-place the creature in storage, or B, we destroy it. For safety, we'll go with the latter." said Washu. Calvin was sitting by the fire pit, next to Sasami. He occasionally leaned over to empty his stomach, while Sasami went through a first aid kit to find something to settle his stomach.

"Antidote, no, aloe, no, syrup of ipecac, definitely not, AH! Here we are!" said Sasami. She pulled out a medium sized bottle, poured a measured dosage into a small plastic cup, and handed it to Calvin. He pinched his nose and downed the medicine. He then stood up slowly.

"I'm going in to... to... lay down for a... a... bit." stuttered Calvin. He turned and stumbled towards the tent, and into the room that he placed his things. He collapsed onto Sasami's futon, and laid still.

"Wow, you don't look to good." said Hobbes. Calvin jumped a little and looked over to the corner where Hobbes was sitting. "Did you eat some bad fish or something?" asked Hobbes.

"Ugh, no. Turns out they're aliens, Hobbes." said Calvin weakly.

"Lemme guess, the did something to you, and now your their slave, right?" joked Hobbes.

"No, if anything, they just saved my life. Something of theirs got out, and it tried to attack me and Sasami, the girl. This woman, Ryoko, she came by and teleported us out of there. I can't even describe how that felt, and I don't want to even think about it, it made me sick." said Calvin. Before Hobbes could ask another question, Calvin drifted off to sleep.

--

Outside...

--

The creature had found its way to the camp, and was trying to break through the barrier Washu had set up. Everyone was on the ready, incase the creature broke through. Washu settled the group's fears, and said the barrier was not weakening. It was a little before dusk and the sun was setting fast. Washu was monitoring the creature, trying to figure out when and where the best place to capture it was. ' Definitely not now, it's too dangerous to leave the campsite, and I need time to set up the trap.' thought Washu. Then, a small musical chime sounded. Everyone looked over at the source of the noise. Mihoshi's GP indicator was going off.

"Oh yeah, I set my watch to tell me when the lunar eclipse was going to happen!" giggled Mihoshi. Washu looked back over at the creature. It had stopped attacking, and was looking straight at Mihoshi, or rather, her indicator. It started to attack again, only more aggressively. Washu looked down at her Holo-top, and her eyes went wide. The barrier was weakening steadily...


	7. Meet Your Maker & Music Box

_**Ch. 13 Meet Your Maker**_

_**--**_

Calvin awoke with a headache. He couldn't tell where he was, but there was a dim light. He rubbed his head, and felt a small bump. He groaned and sat up.

"Oh good, your awake..." he heard a voice say. He looked over to the dim light, which turned out to be a small glowing blue light, and saw Sasami's form kneeling by it.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is going into the tent." Calvin said slowly.

"The creature was breaking through the barrier Washu had put up, and during all the chaos you were struck by a stray rock. Do not worry, you are safe now. Washu placed us in this cave for protection, and all of your possessions were compiled into subspace." said Sasami, in a strange calming voice.

"Where are the others?"

"They are nearby on the island, in conflict with the creature." Calvin's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he was able to see her more clearly. She was calm, and he noticed the markings on her forehead were glowing.

" You're not Sasami, are you?" asked Calvin. She chuckled slightly, not in a threatening way, but more of amusement.

" Your observations are correct. I am not Sasami, or, at least I won't be until she becomes an adult. No, my name is Tsunami." she explained.

" Who are you?" asked Calvin. She smiled slightly.

" Oh Calvin, you know who I am. Why, you hear a little more about me every Sunday, although that information was different than from what I wanted. People on your planet call me by many names, but you know me as God." said Tsunami.

" Um, if you are God, I don't want to anger you, but, can you prove it for me?" asked Calvin.

" When you were six years old, you placed earthworms in the school spaghetti, which you called, from then on, ' The Noodle Incident'. I am not angered at this, it did not hurt anyone, and it was rather amusing." she said. Calvin thought she had to be the real deal, he never told anyone what he did exactly.

" Wait, in the bible, You're always referred to as a he, and it says you're vengeful." said Calvin quietly.

" Those are common questions I receive from arrivals above. When the Bible was written, the ones who decided what went in the book and what did not scratched out the S in She. As for being vengeful, there are things I don't tolerate, but the Fire and Brimstone is somewhat exaggerated." she answered.

" Um, one more question, why are speaking through Sasami?" " When she was young, she fell a great height, and the accident nearly took her life. However, she is too important to pass on, so I gave her part of my energy. Now, when she does become an adult, we will merge into one being. Sasami is the one who your people refer to as a Messiah. My first Messiah helped this planet out a great deal, and now the universe will need help. Though she is not the only one who will help the universe. I currently have representatives giving aid to those in need. In fact, I heard one of my highest ranked students has fallen in love with a mortal. Though I have heard that a few demons have been giving them trouble. I'll have to speak to the Demi I left in charge of this planet." Calvin found all of this mind blowing, yet the information he had yet to learn would be staggering...

--

_**Ch 14. Music Box/Conclusion**_

--

_Ein kleiner Mensch stirbt nur zum Schein  
wollte ganz alleine sein  
das kleine Herz stand still fur Stunden  
so hat man es fur tot befunden  
es wird verscharrt in nassem Sand  
mit einer Spieluhr in der Hand..._

Rammstein – Spieluhr

--

"Calvin, I need you to stay in contact with Sasami." Tsunami said frankly.

"Why? I was already planning on asking for her email address." Calvin replied. Tsunami closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Many, many years ago, before You, Sasami, even Ryoko, were born, there was a prophet. He told of a time, in which the Avatar of the mighty wave would be in mortal danger. He said that the Avatar would face many of these situations. But when the Avatar was near the age of adult-hood, the Warrior of the Avatar would take the responsibility, to protect not only the Avatar, but also many other lives, on this plane of existence, and another. The Warrior was said to be a close friend of the Avatar. Calvin, what can you draw from what I have told you so far?"

"That this guy liked to say Avatar, a lot. Other than that, I'm lost."  
Tsunami chuckled lightly. "Yes, I think it would be safe to say the man never owned a thesaurus. However, I must inform you more on this enigmatic yarn. He described The Warrior, as a golden haired youth, while at times was somewhat mischievous, was pure at heart. Calvin, this warrior is you, and the Avatar is Sasami." Calvin sat there for a moment, thinking of this new information.  
"That's a lot to take in, ma'am."  
"Yes, it would be, and please, calling me Tsunami is just fine."  
"Um, ok, Tsunami." Tsunami smiled, and continued summarizing the Prophecy. 

"The man finished the prophecy, with an even more cryptic list, he described some of the people, who would fight alongside The Warrior, to protect The Avatar, and humanity. An abused soul, who found refuge with the misunderstood. A powerful being, half man and half demon, who wishes not to follow in his father's footsteps. A man of the people, while good-natured, appears fungal. A powerful demon, with the same name as the first. And finally, a woman of the future, whose origins are of the chilling north. This is where the prophecy ends." 

"An abused soul, a half-man half-demon, a fungal people person, a full demon, and a woman of the future. What the heck are they supposed to be? And shouldn't I avoid demons if I am helping you?" Calvin pondered, then asked.  
"As for who they are, I cannot reveal. And as for the demons, while their origins are of the dark, their intentions are of the light." Tsunami answered. "I must leave you now, Calvin. The others will arrive soon, and you will need to help them..." And with that, the symbols on Sasami's head ceased to glow. She teetered precariously, and fell forward. Calvin reached forward, and his hands grabbed her shoulders. He then lowered her slowly to the ground. He leaned back against the rock wall, and went over this new info. 

'Heh, can't really see myself is a warrior, but it's an interesting thought. Calvin the hero, I like the sound of that. I wonder who those others that are supposed to help me will be? Two demons, well, I guess one and a half. An abused soul, I wonder what she meant by that. Some woman from the future, that'll be interesting, and some fungus guy. Heh, wonder if she meant mushrooms or athlete's foot? Hmm...'

--

Some time later...

--

Calvin slowly opened his eyes, and yawned. During his internal monologue, he had dozed off. He looked a little ahead, and saw Sasami was still sleeping. He then turned left, and saw Washu typing away on her laptop.  
"Washu, what are you doing here?" Calvin asked.  
"I came to check up on you two, my sensors picked up a small amount of energy coming from here, but I couldn't find an opportunity to get over here. The others are still fighting the creature, but we have been unsuccessful in luring it into our trap." Washu answered. "Any chance you know what that energy was?"  
"Well, the only way I can really say this is God spoke to me through Sasami, except God was a she, and she called herself..."

"Tsunami, yes, I should have recognized the energy signature. So you talked to her? Did she say anything interesting, or was it an idle conversation?"  
"She said something about a prophecy, saying I was a warrior, and Sasami was something called an Avatar."  
"Warrior and Avatar, hmm." Washu typed quickly on her holo-top. "I can't find anything in my records, but if this prophecy was spoken on Jurai, which I'm undoubtedly sure it was, it should reside in their Holy Records. I'll need to ask Aeka or Sasami when this situation is over."  
"What's happening out there?"  
"Well, the fighting is still going on, and surprisingly no one has been seriously injured. I think the creature knows our intentions, as it is avoiding the trap. I know there should be some way to confuse the creature, but for the life of me, I can't remember."  
"What happened before you put me and Sasami in here? All I remember is falling asleep in the tent."  
"Well, when the energy dome I place around the started to weaken, I decided to move Sasami and yourself to this cave. I placed a more concentrated energy field at the entrance. I'm still surprised the creature was able to weaken the dome in the first place."  
"How did it do that?"

"I can't really say for sure, but it had a higher aggression level after Mihoshi's GP Indicator...finished...THAT'S IT! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" Washu hit her forehead with the palm of her right hand, and then started typing furiously on the keyboard. "So, Kagato's little abomination is attracted to high pitched noises. Now the question is what to use to lure him to the trap."  
"Um, why not try one of those jewelry boxes with the spinning ballerina?"  
"Hm? A music box? Odd, but I like it. I'm sure I can find one in my subspace storage. Quite ingenious Calvin, quite ingenious indeed."

--

A few minutes later...

--

Washu had mentally spoken to Ryoko, and she quickly teleported everyone inside the cave. Sasami had woken up, and Calvin explained the situation to her, plus his conversation with Tsunami. He asked her if she had heard about the prophecy before, only to have Sasami shake her head.  
"Sorry, I guess we'll have to ask my sister." Sasami said. A few moments later, Washu ceased typing, and opened a view screen, showing the trap. It was a large ten-foot by ten foot square, which had darker colored soil inside it. To Calvin, it looked like a quicksand pit he saw in a movie. In the middle of this square sat an open box, with quiet music playing. After a few minutes, the creature slowly approached the trap. It was large, dark brown in color, with scales. It had a large upper body, and had powerful legs. It stood silently, staring at the music box. Suddenly, it pounced, cat-like, and landed in the middle of the trap, slowly sinking, holding the music box in its claws, staring intently. When it's head sunk under the liquid, Washu started typing again.

"Heart rate, slowing. Oxygen levels, diminishing." Washu observed out loud. After a few minutes, her holo-top beeped, and the trap on the view screen started smoking, and then disappeared. "It will never harm another innocent ever again..."

--

A few days later...

--

"Send me an email often, Calvin!" Sasami yelled, waving at the blonde boy. He waved back, smiling.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure to send at least one a week! You do the same!" Calvin yelled back. He watched the group vanish in front of his eyes, and wandered back to his tent (which Washu repaired for him). To his surprise, he found the part-time park ranger waiting for him.  
"Hey kid, are you alright? I had a hell of a time trying to get to this island."  
the ranger said. Calvin smiled.  
"Haven't been better, though it feels like I've been here for years." Calvin said.  
"Well, no worries, I called your parents a few hours ago, they should be here by now."

--

A few minutes later...

--

"So Calvin, how was your stay? The ranger said that there were an awful lot of strange things happening." Calvin's mother asked.  
"It was GREAT! I met a family camping, and made friends with this girl, Sasami. She's from Japan, and she was telling me all this great stuff about her home!" Calvin responded enthusiastically.  
"But the ranger said the boat was out, how did another family get on there?" Calvin's father asked.  
"They had a boat of their own. Oh yeah, I got a picture taken with her, here." Calvin said, and handed the photo to his parents. It showed Calvin and Sasami, arms on each other's shoulders, both smiling, with her giving the "V for Victory" symbol. "We better get home soon, I got to send an email to her..."

--

On the other side of the planet...

--

The group had returned home, and life returned to it's normal rhythm, save for one thing...  
"HEY WASHU! WHERE'S MY DAD!"

--

Back on the island...

--

Nobuyuki slowly wandered back into where they had camped, with sunburns all over his arms and face. He had somehow gotten knocked out by the shoreline of the island, his fishing gear still with him.  
"Hey Tenchi! What happened here!?" he yelled out. "Where did you kids go? Hello...hello...?"


End file.
